


Lifetime

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Merlin hasn't seen Arthur is weeks.





	Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Time

Merlin walked into the kitchen one morning and stopped dead. There was Arthur, sitting at the tiny, cheap kitchen table, leisurely sipping on a cup of tea while reading yesterday’s Independent.

“You’re…What are you doing here?” Merlin asked, his voice had that pre-first coffee rasp.

Arthur looked up and shrugged. “I do live here.”

Merlin crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. “You do? I was beginning to question that.”

Arthur smiled sheepishly. “I know I haven’t been around much lately-“

“Much?” Merlin echoed. “Look, I’m all for being supportive of your capitalistic dreams of ruling the world – “

“I don’t want to rule the world,” Arthur muttered petulantly.

“-but I really don’t want to be those whiney boyfriends. It’s just…I miss you.”

A shit eating grin spread across Arthur’s face.

“What?” Merlin asked. “I’m not being a girl. So stop smiling like that. Arthur?”

“Are your bags packed?” Arthur asked.

“You’re kicking me out? What the hell?” Merlin began to shake. He pulled out a chair and slumped down into it.

Arthur shook his head, still smiling. “You’re a bit of an idiot.”

“And you’re a wanker,” Merlin shot back.

“Did you ever stop to think that there’s a reason I’m sitting here waiting for you to get out of bed?”

Merlin shrugged. “To break up with me?”

Arthur shook his head and pulled a folded piece of paper from his shirt pocket. He unfolded it and slid it across the table to Merlin.

It took a few seconds for Merlin to register what the note said.

“Wait, we’re flying to Bali?” he asked.

Arthur smiled wider and nodded. “I finally finished the project and decided to take some leave. Personally, two weeks is not enough, but I’m going to spend all that time with you. So, get packing. We leave for the airport in an hour.”

Merlin forgot how to move. Instead, he sat there, gaping at his boyfriend.

“Get going Merlin, although if you prefer not to pack and spend the entire vacation naked, I won’t complain.” Arthur leered at his boyfriend. It seemed to snap Merlin out of his trance. He flew across the table, scattering the newspaper and knocking over the empty mug to grab Arthur's head and plant a fierce kiss on him.

“You..I…utter…clotpole. I’m gonna go…pack. I love you,” he rushed out before sliding off the table and racing to the bedroom.

Arthur smiled and shook his head. He doubted that they would see much of Bali beyond the hotel window. He had lost enough time with Merlin already, he had a lot to make up for and as he fingered the ring in his pocket, he knew that even a lifetime would not be enough.


End file.
